Sever
by Timefather64
Summary: A non-canon to the Hear the Voices arc. I was inspired to basically write this. Two warriors that shared a strong bond together fight it out in the middle of the canyon. And only one victor may come out victorious. Enjoy. (Note: The Canyon is basically the MLP universe's. The one close to Applepolosa.)


**Sever**

**(Not Canon, not special, but just something to toss out. My bud's OC (Magic Junk) versus mine (Little Strife) from our story Hear the Voices of ****Samuel****. This one special short chapter story is meant for Fanfiction and not Fimfiction. My Little Pony Concepts is Hasbro's property, but I am going to humanize these two (Magic and Strife). Enjoy.))**

The sky was covered in dreadful gray clouds that clumber together, swallowing up the blue day that resided behind it. Mountains were destroyed as the rocky field of sand and rock was covered in rubble and broken remains of metal and wood. But in the middle of the canyon, stood two foes that wore no grudges, but only intentions to come out as victors of this fight. A light skinned grown teen wearing an unbuttoned blue jacket, gray jeans, and black sneakers; with short wavy gray hair that covered specks of his eyes. And there, ahead of him, stood a light skinned teenager, male, too, but wearing a cracked white double-breasted suit with shaggy blond hair and pink eyes. The two were friends, but through the years, the male with gray hair grew hatred towards the blond one. Soon, this hatred led to this fight that settled the lives of many. But most of all, it settled the strong bond they built throughout their entire years together; their bond of friendship.

When the sky released a deafening roar, lightning struck down to the ground. The two dashed towards each other preparing their summoned weapon. The one with blond hair summoned a halberd and held it tightly with both hands, pointing the blade straight at his friend who summoned a wakazashi. The two collided, clashing their weapons at one another; blocking and dodging from powerful swings. The two soon clashed their blades again and pressed their foreheads against each other before sliding back, away from one another.

The gray hair one summoned and fired three glowing blue shurikens at the spear-ax-wielder who dodged two and caught one. He soon gasped when it started to spark and had no time to avoid it exploding in his face, knocking him back. The pink eye one caught himself and gasped when his old friend leaped towards him with a battle cry, swinging the wakazashi. He ducked quickly before roundhouse kicking him back. When he was far away from him, he healed his wounds and threw his halberd like a javelin.

The gray hair one leaped back and soon twirled to the right in midair, dodging the halberd before throwing his wakazashi that started to glow red. When he landed on the ground, he pressed his palms together and roared summoning multiples of wakazashi, launching all of them at once. The essemancer smirked and clapped his hands, sending a powerful gust of wind at the incoming projectiles, but only one got through the deflected blades. He gasped when it was the glowing red one that exploded sending a large wave of fire towards him, growing bigger from the gust of wind. He was caught by surprise, but managed to flip back from the burning inferno.

The telummancer gritted his teeth before pointing his palms towards his former friend, summoning more small katanas, firing them at once again. When the essemancer stopped leaping back, he landed on the ground and punched his fists into the ground, raising a large chunk of the earth up the ground. The large rock deflected the incoming projectiles before being kicked towards their summoner. The telummancer gritted his teeth and summoned a glowing yellow spear. "_Raijin_," He yelled throwing the spear into the incoming rock that came through the smoke, exploding it into pieces.

He soon gasped when a golem made of bubblegum charged through the smoke, clearing it out instantly. The telummancer gritted his teeth and summoned a small axe into his right hand and dashed forward, towards the golem. He leaped into the air and threw the axe that exploded into the bubblegum armor that soon began growing and soon turned to a deer that stretched towards him in the sky. He summoned twelve swords that shot into the golem, exploding into ice, freezing it in place.

He smirked from his successful attack, but gasped when he had no time to dodge a powerful kick in the face that blew him into the ground. The essemancer landed on the ground and summoned a twin blade halberd, pointing it towards the telummancer that got up from the ground with an angry scowl on his face. The telummancer clapped his hands together and soon slapped them to the ground, causing the earth to shake. The essemancer gasped when sharp blades started coming out from the ground, catching up to him as he flipped back. He was soon caught by surprise when each weapon started glowing red, before exploding into a massive field of fire that scorched the field and caught him.

The telummancer smirked as the fire black winds, growing larger while releasing large accumulating clouds of smoke. He soon gasped when he spotted his former friend standing on top of the tip of his halberd with only his left foot and held another halberd in his right hand. Water soon formed around him and became a massive tidal wave, extinguishing the fire while heading towards the starter of such inferno destruction. Summoning a shield, he leaped on it and levitated up to the air, but was caught by surprise when the essemancer leaped back and threw his halberd before kicking the other one towards him. At first, he thought of such tactics to being too stale, but when they turned into glowing spears of light he had only little time to summon another shield to block both of them. But they shield was shattered into pieces by the two projectiles' impact and the telummancer had no time to avoid a direct punch into the face that sent him into the massive, spreading ocean.

He bounced over and over again on the surface before leaping back and summoning a shield to keep him balance while lowering the density, as if making a metal version of a surfboard. He looked up at his former comrade that floated down to the water, standing on the calm surface. Both of them narrowed their eyes before clapping their hands together. The essemancer summoned a rainbow aura eastern dragon that emerged from the depths of the water behind him while his old friend summoned a mass variety of sharp and blunt weapons. They both launched out their attacks at once.

Once the dragon crashed into the vortex blown weapons, it became a struggling war between which move overpowered the other. The telummancer gave a sneering smile before summoning more weapons and launching them at once, but he soon stared down into the surface of the water spotting a large shadow approaching from below. He moved his shield back, dodging his friend's surprise attack that was another rainbow eastern dragon that intended to hit him from below. The telummancer wiped sweat from his forehead, shocked that he almost felt for his former friend's surprise attack. When the essemancer landed on the water and both his dragons exploded into a blast of rainbow smoke, he pointing his fingers, gesturing them as guns and began firing light beam bullets.

The gray haired teen surfed from side to side, dodging as many beams that shot towards him. He summoned two katanas, holding each in both his hands while heading towards the essemancer. The essemancer gasped before summoning a bow and arrow made of light and began firing rapidly at him. But not one arrow touched him as he maneuvered each one with ease. He soon leaped up to the air and brought down his katanas both at once, but they were blocked by the essemancer's bow of light that turned into a halberd.

He gasped and flipped back once small beams of light shot out from the sides of the staff, nearly hitting him. The telummancer landed on his shield and gritted his teeth feeling blood slowly seep down from a small cut on his left cheek. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, pointing his right katana at the essemancer who pointed his halberd at him with his right hand. The two stood still as the water settled from their ruffling movement.

The two both dashed, running on the water in great speed, clashing their weapons at each other again, but each strike, blocked strike, and dodge, they could only remember pieces of their past that quickly, in a chronological order, came to a sudden stop once they brought their weapons in a powerful clash again. The essemancer head-butted him and soon roundhouse kicked him back before dashing towards him. His old friend leaped up, landing on his shield, before backing away and levitating the shield, firing it towards him while throwing his left katana at it. The essemancer gasped, quickly stabbing the shield, but was surprised again when the katana pierced through it glowing brightly yellow. A short beam quickly shot pass his left cheek causing him to bleed from the small wound like he did for the first time when they fought. But that time was not serious, it was only training. This time, as sad as he found it, was for real. He let go of his halberd when it exploded with the shield and sword. When he had a good distance from his friend that started to laugh, he held out his right palm starting to charge up his energy, not bothering to heal his small wound.

Soon a black sphere formed in his palm, causing the water beneath his feet to swirl around. His old friend readied his katana as it began glowing purple. Once the two were ready to launch their attacks, the two dashed forward in great speed. They were getting closer and closer until they both swung at once.

"Magic!" The telummancer yelled.

"Strife!" The Essemancer yelled.

They soon crashed their attacks together creating a large blinding explosion of bright light that travelled a good distance throughout the canyon. But within the bright ball of light, time was slow for they stared at each other with puzzled expressions. Strife stared at Magic with intent to win while Magic only stared at him with shock and betrayal. But beyond the essemancer's expression, he still had strong feelings to convince his friend that their bond was never broken. Strife believed it was, but he was too blind to see that it was not.

Soon, the light faded, and only a massive crater was left behind of where their attack ended at. A tear slid down slowly from a light colored face, before dripping down on another who remained unconscious below them. The victor was decided and the loser was spared to remember it.

_-Fin-_

**(Note: I was also Inspired by the song Mayonaka no Ochestra-Aqua Times. And Naruto. You should listen to the song if you get a chance.)**


End file.
